As well known, an umbrella is a canopy or shade screen which opens, folds, and is carried in the hand as a shelter from various weather conditions and is usually made from water repellent cloth on folding radial bars or strips fastened to an axial rod. While an umbrella is in use, it must be held with at least one hand making some tasks such as shopping or holding an infant or other articles rather difficult, especially if one is handicapped.
A number of patents disclose umbrella holders which secure opened umbrellas onto the body in order to free both hands of the user. The umbrella holder disclosed in the prior art range from simple harnesses to complex mechanical devices, which may have several drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,837 discloses an umbrella holder in which a plate is harnessed onto the individual's torso with leather or of the like straps and has an adjustable mechanical pole in which an umbrella is to be inserted. The umbrella is relatively uncomfortable for the user with all the weight baring upon the harness straps because the back plate is too small in size and also allows only straight handled umbrellas to be inserted into this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,055 discloses a shoulder supported umbrella apparatus in which there is a relatively heavy piece of hardware strapped onto both of the individual's shoulders in separate form at which point the apparatus is cranked and two shields or half-plates are lifted into place to become a flat umbrella. It is therefore noted that this prior art brings a heavy burden on one's shoulders as well as there is a very limited amount of protection due it's smaller flat circular size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291 discloses a combined chair and backpack umbrella holder whereas once again an umbrella must be separately attached thereto. This invention shows to be a much more comfortable art, but bears no other relation to my invention other than it provides a pouch or holding compartment(s) for the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,786 discloses an umbrella holder in which an over-the-shoulder type harness is provided with fasteners to hold the umbrella on one's left front side. This immediately brings to attention an umcomfortability for a female wearing this umbrella holder along with the umbrella axial rod becoming an obstacle on the front side of one's face.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,455 discloses a vest-like umbrella holder which in all means looks to be more comfortable than the others, but once again an umbrella must be separately attached to the back-side of the wearer still bearing no resemblance to my invention.
While it can be thus appreciated that the field of umbrella holders and the like were designed to keep one's hands free, they all must be incorporated with a separately supplied conventional umbrella.